


Protect the homies!!

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clubbing, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drinking, M/M, Minor Drug Use, Minor Violence, Minor drug abuse, Nightclub, Poor Grogy :(, Protective Dream, Protective Sapnap, its ok tho he's fine!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Dream Team goes clubbing while visiting Dream, unfortunatley they cant dance because a weirdo had to ruin it ://
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 290
Collections: Anonymous





	Protect the homies!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that good at English sorry!! D:
> 
> I do not condone shipping REAL people only online personas and I respect their boundries and sexualities!! If they ever feel uncomfortable I will take this down immedietly!!!

Ah yes, just chilling with the homies around 4,331 mi away from your home. George wasn't uncomfortable with being so far from home in fact he was having a blast being able to hang out with his online friends. The only thing that would ruin his night is if he got kidnapped or something, which there's like a 50% chance of that happening tonight since Sapnap wanted to go clubbing. The only reason why he didn't say anything against it was because while he was visiting America Dream and Sap did what he wanted which was a lot of things and he felt bad for not letting them choose a place, but a fucking nightclub?? ((C’mon Sap wtf?))

It was around 11pm almost 12 the trio had only been there for about 20 minutes and yet here they were taking shots like no tomorrow! George wasn't really one to take shots but Dream did say they’ll get actual drinks right after Sap was done doing a “blowjob shot” George and Dream laughed as he stood up to do so and others around the bar cheered for him when he finished.

“hehe-YEAHHH!!!” He smiled arms in the air feeling the warm breeze from everyone on the dance floor behind them. 

“Okok enough with the shots! Let's get a drink or two then go dance because I can feel the adrenaline starting to rush through me!!” Sapnap sat back down in his seat, his left leg bouncing up and down waiting for the bartender.

“So what are you all getting? I don’t think I’ll be drinking anything else since you guys are light weights so I’ll drive” Dream smirked at the two men, Dream wasn't a big drinker and besides to actually get drunk they’d be there for a while longer and Sapnap was getting impatient. 

“I mean you’ve already had shots so even then you shouldnt drive” George rolled his eyes and smiled at the blond.

“I’m not even close to being tipsy! All I got was bad breath so I’m getting a water you two can get whatever” The blond waved down the bartender asking for a water then letting George and Sapnap get their drinks. 

As they waited they talked about what to do after their done which mostly led to dancing and then going back to Dreams place. George wasn't too sure about dancing though he didn't really do crowds but since he was with his friend and boyfriend it he believed he would be fine. Dream and him have been dating since his last trip down, doing online is hard but he’s glad he can be with the people he loves right now ((even if he can't really say it))

The bartender came back taking the money from Sapnap and then moving to George, Dream was about to grab his wallet to pay for the drink before some random man had the AUDACITY to sit next to George and hand some bills to the bartender. 

“I’ll pay for him, he deserves to be treated tonight~ isn't that right doll?” The man winked at George and ordered his own drink.  
George’s eyebrows furrowed in disgust inching towards Dream, the brunette looked up at his partner seeing the annoyance on his face.

“Hey, look man, appreciate it but he’s taken” The blond glared at the stranger.

“I see, my bad then.” He pushed the drink slowly over to George but the trio were too uncomfortable to realise how suspicious the slow move of his grubby hand actually was. 

“Have a goodnight you three” the man got up to move before leaning in towards George’s ear.

“Especially you~ See you la-” the mans breath stank, almost gagging George kicked his stomach before Dream and Sapnap got up to slap the FUCK out of him. (( AS YOU SHOULD)) The man groaned in pain, arms wrapping around his stomach glaring at the brunette.

“Bitch! You’ll-”

“Fuck you slut!” Sapnap yelled flipping him off, the stranger scoffed walking away to a different seat.

“You ok? What a fucking creep I hate people like that. I should have let you sit between us. I'm sorry George” Dream got up to move spots, George was now in between the two bigger men looking down at his drink.

“It’s ok, at least I kicked him away! Thank you” George gently picked up his drink, a weird feeling in his gut arised; maybe he was still grossed out from the stranger…

He looked at a drink and continued the conversation they had before the weird man came up to him. The liquor burned his throat but slowly became more smooth as time went on. 

“What did he say to you?” Dream asked his head turning around to watch the crowd and how many people walked towards the bar, he was now more paranoid.

“I-? I don't remember, it’s really loud all I could hear was the music and smell his stinky breath” The brunette shrugged, taking another gulp. 

The feeling is back...this time though his face was heating up, it was warmer now...he didn't worry too much because it could be anything. It is a nightclub and there's usually a lot of people, which means a lot of body heat...I’m fine...it's nothing...George thinks to himself feeling two large hands on his shoulders.

“Hey we’re gonna go dance now! Lets go!” Sapnap gets up hopping to the dance floor with the other two men.

“Hey I need to go piss so watch out ‘k?” Dream rubs his lover's arm a tiny bit before leaving, right as he left George’s vision was getting weird.

He looked forward to Sapnap trying to reach out to him but everything started getting blurry and he was seeing doubles, his head started to ache watching everyone looking loopy. People’s bodies were up against his own making him feel small and even hotter than before, he felt sick yet nothing came out. He heard his name but couldn't focus on anyone, his legs felt like jello and he started stumbling. He fell backwards expecting his head to hit the floor and knock people down but instead landed in a pair of arms he didn't recognize.

Trying to look up all he saw was a blurry face and smelly breath, he tried to rub his eyes but his arms felt so heavy and numb.

“Doll~” was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

…

“GEORGE?!” Sapnap turned back not seeing his friend in sight, panic settled in. 

“GEORGE?! Shit-” He pushed through the path of people he just went through, “how can I lose him already?! I swear he was just-” He gasped stopping anymore thoughts from coming through seeing his shorter friend in the arms of a stranger, his back was turned but he can still see George's face in the crook of his neck.

The man was feeling him up, his hands under the smaller males shirt dragging all the way down to his ass. A gross sight to see your uncautious friend in, Sapnap started pushing people with full force to get to his friend.

“IDIOT GET TOO HIM NO-”

“Sapnap! Wai- where's George?!” shit- Dream.

“In trouble! Lets go!” He started to sprint past all the drunk people dancing or making out on the floor. Thank god he wasn’t too drunk, at least he can still think...he would have felt so guilty if he didnt turn around.

“You’re so soft, so pretty- like a porcelain doll just for-” Before the gross man could finish that sentence he earned a punch to the side of his head from the two men running at him with full speed.

The uncautious man slid out of his arms almost hitting the floor, Dream caught him just in time checking his pulse making sure he’s breathing. He checked his neck, tummy and chest for any unwanted marks on his body.  
“PIECE OF SHIT-” Sapnap was basically stomping on the man now, he started coughing up blood begging him to stop. 

Dream got up carrying his boyfriend in his arms, he was pissed off.

“Sap, here take him to the car.” He growled under his breath handing the smaller male off to his friend with the keys. 

The tan boy did not question anything, he walked past the doors making his way to the car looking down at his friend with furrowed brows. 

“I’m sorry Grogy,,,”

…

Dream had dragged the stranger out to the alleyway next to the nightclub, he was yelling at him and kicking and punching him. The man cried and cried yet Dream showed no mercy, his anger lowered watching the blood spill and the bruises puff up. He gave one last kick to the sobbing man's ribs and spit on him walking away. 

“Shows you to fuck with people fucking whore” 

…

The drive was silent, Sapnap stayed in the back with George watching his chest rise up and down slowly. He felt really bad, but even worse that he didn't notice the man drug his drink; he felt awful not holding on to George or anything when they were going to dance.

“I had one fucking job-” He felt tears prick his eyes, he hadnt noticed how scary it actually was to have a friend go through this until now.

“It's ok sap” Dream tried reassuring him, he glanced at them in the car mirror. 

“But Dream I- I was so scared I-” He choked out a tiny sob holding George close to his chest, the smaller male made a small noise meaning he was going to wake soon.

“Me too…” Dream mumbled eyes on the road, his hands holding tightly to the steering wheel. He should have taken George with him.

…

They made it back to Dreams place George was kind of awake now, his words were slurred and he was acting drunk even though he wasn't it was just the drug. He’s so thankful the drug wasn't too dangerous, even better that they were able to get him back.

“Dreeeaaammmm, I’m so hungry right now can we get fooooood?” He giggled arms wrapping around his boyfriends shoulders. 

Dream sighed, hugging him tightly, exhaling was shaky but right now wasn't the time to cry about his own faults it was time to look after his boyfriend.

“Have some water first ok?” He grabbed the glass bringing it up to George’s hands.

“Can you hold it?” George nodded bringing it up to his lips while taking a drink. 

“Now here take this” He handed him a pill, it was to help him throw up; he wanted to be extra careful and to be honest he’d rather George throw everything up before eating food. 

…

It was now 2am, Dream and George were eating Mcdonalds and Sapnap was sleeping on their bed, the couple didn't mind if Sapnap wanted cuddles or something to be completely honest and after what happened he really didn't want to leave Georges side. Sapnap wasn't in their relationship or anything more so he just really loved the homies ((as long as u have socks in >:))) they offered him to join the relationship but he politely declined.

George said he didn't really remember anything besides taking shots and when he was in Sapnaps arms. Dream didn't know if he should tell him but maybe another time, right now he just wanted to keep his lover safe.

George seemed mostly normal now, he was definitely tired but he begged for nuggets while the pill did its job. 

“I love you George. You don't have to say it back I know how it makes you fe-”

“I love you too Dream” George smiled at him making Dreams face flush red, he smiled back with a sigh of relief that George was safe with him.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4am and I was originally gonna make a camboy George fic but uhhh yea


End file.
